Viejo loco, mocosa impertinente
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: Tienes la mirada como ausente, perdida detrás de la ventana, asechando más allá de los primeros árboles del bosque. A veces entrecierras los ojos y dejas las pupilas estáticas en un punto fijo, como si acabaras de atrapar con la mirada seres de otros mundos. Un loco; eres un viejo loco. / "A todos nos hacen daño, Hviterussland", "Eso es porque sois débiles, Нарвегія" / NorBela


Y aquí estoy yo; no abandonaré la cuenta por mucho que haya historias que me sean imposibles de continuar ahora mismo :C

- **Pareja**: NorBela / BelaNor

- **Advertencias**: Es mi primerísima vez escribiendo con Bielorrusia, ¡_por favor decidme qué está OOC_!

Además, está desde el **_punto de vista de la eslava_**.

**Los personajes utilizados son APH NORUEGA y APH BIELORRUSIA, y NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Viejo loco; mocosa impertinente**

Tienes la mirada como ausente, perdida detrás de la ventana, asechando más allá de los primeros árboles del bosque. La niebla matutina difumina los contornos de loo tangible y crea siluetas que para mí no existen, pero estoy segura que tu las conoces muy bien. A veces entrecierras los ojos y dejas las pupilas estáticas en un punto fijo, como si acabaras de atrapar con la mirada seres de otros mundos. Un loco; _eres un viejo loco_.

− El _Nisse_ vendrá hoy, debería dejarle un plato de leche −murmuras entonces, junto con otra frase cargada de giros en ése idioma tan extraño que tienes y no logro comprender. No me hablas a mí, claro que no. Estás sumido en tus pensamientos. Como un loco; _un viejo loco_.

Observo mi taza de leche caliente, apenas quedan unos sorbos. En mis dedos los restos de una tostada se desmenuzan ante la presión ejercida; esas tostadas de canela que siempre me ofreces aunque te he dicho millares de veces lo poco que me gustan. Y sin embargo, cuando comenzamos a compartir el silencio, olvido mi desagrado y las mordisqueo sin querer, distraída yo también.

− ¿Vas a enseñarme a conjurar hadas o no, anciano? −acabo preguntando cuando la leche se acaba, junto con la paciencia y los modales que tu dices que no tengo.

En tus glaciales pupilas lentamente vuelve a brillar la vida, y entonces sé que regresas con parsimonia de algún viaje entre tus recuerdos. No respondes; primero observas tu taza de café ya frío, como lamentando que dicho líquido amargo se haya estropeado. Luego inhalas profundamente, tomando coraje tal vez, y decides dejar caer tus ojos sobre mi figura.

No me inmuto; mantengo la vista fija en ti y te desafío. Intento que mi ceño fruncido por la impaciencia se relaje, mientras inconscientemente imito esa helada manera que tienes de perforar con la mirada a las indefensas almas que se cruzan en tu camino. De niña, recuerdo, me sentía desnuda ante tal intensidad; de niña, también recuerdo, aprendí a imaginar esos ojos ahuyentando mis pesadillas.

− Si no me llamaras anciano, mocosa, tal vez ya hubiéramos comenzado.

Mocosa. Me llamas mocosa, ¡te atreves! En el fondo siempre me llamó la atención; hay que tenerlos bien puestos para faltarme el respeto de esa forma. Y aún así lo haces, y no pareces temer las consecuencias.

− Si no me llamaras mocosa, tal vez no te llamaría anciano, _viejo decrépito_.

Mis palabras traen con ellas una diversión en tu mirada que conozco muy bien. Es esa clase de destello en el iris que me confirma lo mucho que deseas sonreír en esos momentos, aunque no lo haces. Es demasiado temprano para que tu tensa tez logre acomodar sus músculos para esbozar dicha sonrisa, pienso.

Sin responder, comienzas a moverte. Como si fuese un resorte, me pongo en pie al instante, esperando (esta vez con más paciencia) a que guíes en el camino. Nos trasladamos juntos y en completo silencio hasta tu enorme biblioteca, en donde me indicas que tome asiento. Me niego, encogiéndome de hombros y repiqueteando con el tacón en la madera que a veces chirría bajo nuestros pies.

− Qué terca −susurras, con un deje de ternura que me hace desesperar.

− Qué imbécil −te respondo, en voz alta y con los restos de mi herido orgullo.

Volvemos a callar, mientras tu sólo te paseas de lado a lado de la estancia, tomando libros de entre las estanterías y organizándonos; abriéndolos con infinito cuidado, acariciando las tapas arrugadas y manchadas por los años. Un pensamiento fugaz se agazapa en el interior de mi consciencia: ¿acaso serán tus caricias tan cálidas como parecen en la distancia?

Mis ojos rápidamente buscan la seguridad de las alfombras. Los clavo en ellas y trago pesadamente tal pregunta, sintiéndola bajar por mi cuello junto al regusto de la vergüenza. Sé que no te has dado cuenta, pero a mi niña interior le late el corazón desbocado, como si hubiese cometido una terrible travesura.

− Aquí...éste es −dices, rompiendo el silencio y el callado agobio que se había formado dentro de mi.

El interés vuelve a llamarme, junto con tu voz, para que me acerque a tu persona. Sostienes un libro que casi parece oler a moho, y me pregunto divertida si acaso no será tan viejo como tú. Quién sabe; en tu casa descubrí cientos de objetos que los historiadores aclaman como perdidos para siempre.

− ¿Aquí dice cómo debo invocar hadas? −pregunto curiosa.

− _Nei_; dice qué debes aprender antes de invocarlas −respondes con una diminuta sonrisa.

Levanto la cabeza del libro y casi podría decirse que deseo echarte una maldición. A ti, pedazo de imbécil, te hace gracia. Ladeas la cabeza ante mi taciturna furia y finges que es lo más adorable que has visto nunca.

− Tengo cientos de años; no soy estúpida. Enséñame −ordeno, y no puedo evitar sentirme como una niña caprichosa.

− No puedo; primero debes conocer los riesgos, los posibles problemas con los que te toparás. Cómo controlar la situación si algo falla; cómo defenderte en caso de que intenten hacerte daño−−

− Nadie me hace daño −te corto en seco, la mandíbula apretada y el descontento dentro del pecho al darme cuenta de que, lamentablemente, tienes razón. Pero mi vocecita interior no se rinde, no quiero, ni puedo, darte la razón.

− A todos nos hacen daño, _Hviterussland._

− Eso es porque sois débiles, _Нарвегія_.

Es entonces cuando intercambiamos miradas una vez más, esta vez, álgidas. El viento hace repiquetear las ramas contra los cristales de la ventana; el fuego encendido chisporrotea en la habitación contigua. El hogar descansa con sosegada calma, y sólo puedo oír mi respiración y el bombeo frenético de la sangre en los oídos. De nuevo, me mantengo firme y tranquila, mientras la pequeña que dentro mío se esconde tiembla ante el terror de la insolencia. Ella espera un bofetón, una riña, un grito, tal vez incluso un castigo. Yo en cambio no pestañeo, porque mi mirada se encuentra cosida a la tuya, y tu no pareces tener intención de mover absolutamente ni un sólo músculo.

El tic-tac de un reloj de pie aumenta la tensión ya tajante, mientras tu cometes el primer error: parpadeas y tomas aliento. Mis hombros se relajan inmediatamente, agradecidos por la aparente victoria de mi testarudez sobre la tuya. Sin embargo, te queda un As bajo la manga.

− Un día de estos te besaré para ver si así te callas.

El azul oscuro de tus ojos se apaga con lentitud mientras los apartas del halo de luz, tornándose ahora casi tan oscuros como las primeras sombras que aparecen gracias al sol de la media mañana. Tu expresión inalterable parece gritar aburrimiento en estado puro mientras cambias el libro de la discordia por aquel que yo pedí con ansias.

Tus palabras no me inquietaron; al menos, no demasiado. Cuento mentalmente una vez más: este mes, ya van seis veces que acabas las mudas discusiones de idéntica manera. Y yo continúo el juego, apretando los labios en una mueca y escondiendo una réplica que ya van varias veces que no me atrevo a exteriorizar.

_"A ver si alguna vez te decides a hacerlo, vikingo cobarde."_

* * *

Sí, lo sé, no sucedió nada de nada, pero...¡sucederá! En algún otro relato corto que escriba de estos dos, ahora no estaba muy segura de cómo manejarlos, sobretodo porque está en primera persona y es más difícil.

¡Las críticas se agradecen!


End file.
